Party
by KittyKat835
Summary: Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, Burke, George, Derek and Alex.......... ARE DRUNK! dun dun dun!updated with chapter 4!
1. The 'Mc' Game

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Really.**

**A/N: just so u know, my mom caught my PMing some1, so I can never PM again, I can't even comment on stories! And I can't reply to ur comments! So I'll do that on every chapter update! U can PM me, I just can't PM u.**

**I was bored a few days ago, and needed something 2 do, but I didn't get get it all typed up in 1 day, so I finished it the next day, but then I couldn't get the document submitted yesterday, so, here it is, a few days later then planned! I know scripts aren't allowed, but I'll probably delete this anywho, unless u people like it.**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

(Everyone is asleep except George)

George: (yelling) IS THE PARTY OVER?

(Everyone is awake now)

Burke: No, the party most certainly is NOT over! (pulls Izzie off the floor and starts dancing with her)LA LAA LAAAA! ( he starts "LAing" to no apparent tune)

Cristina: Burke, you suck at singing!

Burke: (still dancing with Izzie) I'm not singing!

Izzie: BURKE, YOU'RE A BAD 'LAer'!

Alex: 'LAer'? 'LAer'! THAT'S NOT A WORD!

George: it is now

(Meredith and Derek start kissing furiously)

Cristina: OOHHHH! c'mon people! You're ruining the 'G' rated theme here!

George: Uhh…Cristina, you're not making any sense here. I mean, were all drunk, that's at LEAST 'PG'.

Cristina: yeah, and with the McCouple over there McMaking-Out, that's at least Mc'PG13'

Izzie: (who has stopped dancing with Burke) OOOH! I have a game! We have to come up with as many words as we can in a sentence that start with 'Mc'. Who's playing!

Meredith: (who stopped kissing Derek) I'm in!

George: OH! I love games! I'll play!

Derek: OH! I'll be good at this game!

Alex: OOH! ME, PICK ME! (he starts jumping up and down while waving his hand in the air)

Burke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PICK ME! (waves his arms in the air)

Cristina: PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Izzie: Don't worry, you can all play!

George: I'll go first!

Burke: I'LL go first!

Cristina: No, here's an idea……I'LL GO FIRST!

George: McI McAlready McWent McFirst, McSo McThere, McI McWin!

Cristina: McBut McI McHave McMore McWords McIn McMy McSentence, McI McWin!

George: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Cristina: Ohoho, it is TOO! Izzie said that that the person with the MOST words that start with 'Mc' win. I had more words in my sentence, therefore, I WIN! McLOSER!

(All of a sudden everyone starts fighting)

Alex: I don't have anyone to fight with! (he starts crying) I'M McLEAVING!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**So, whaddya think, weird, right. Well, I just needed something 2 do, I'll probably continue this, because I have lots of ideas. Or, u people might hate it, then I'll just get rid of it.**

**No matter what u think, think REVIEW!**


	2. On Mi Way

**DISCLAIMER: Get this through ur tiny little skull, I. Don't. Own. Grey's. Anatomy.**

**A/N: I only got 1 review! Thank u kml57! 2 the rest of u………REVIEW! I don't care if u don't like it, I just want reviews!(lol, sry, I guess I'm selfish) If I don't get any reviews, then I'll delete the story! Dun Dun Dun!**

**Ok, this is short, but the next chapter (If there is 1) will b longer.**

_**HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi**_

Izzie: Alex, wait!

Alex: (he's walking away, but stops when he hears Izzie calling after him) What! I thought you were to busy fighting to talk to me! (he looks like he's about to cry again)

(everyone is gathered around Izzie now)

George: Hey, I have an idea, Alex, do you want to go to the park!

(Alex starts to whimper, but nods his head)

Izzie: what are we going to do at the park!

George: I don't know, we'll think of something!

Meredith: YAY! We're going to the park! (starts running towards the park)

Burke: Yippee! (starts running)

Cristina: Burke, COME BACK! (she starts running after him, he notices Cristina behind him, and stops, Cristina runs into him and knocks him down)

Burke: (he starts whimpering, then lets out a loud screech, probably a mixture of a cry, a scream and a loud whimper)WHAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Alex, Derek, George and Izzie run up to him, Cristina keeps running, and Meredith doesn't even know what happened)

George: what happened!

Burke: what do you _think _happened, Cristina ran into me and knocked me over, and it hurt, damn it! (he starts to whimper again)

Derek: Cristina.

Alex: I always knew she was evil.

Izzie: Can you stand up, Burke?

Burke: …...yeah

Izzie: Good, then lets get you to the park, u can rest there.

**_HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi_**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeease review!**

**or I will make a loud screeching sound, like Burke... and I'll delete the story**


	3. Some Park Fun

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GA**

**A/N: YAY! 4 reviews for the last chapter! Okay, okay, for the big hot shot writers 4 would seem like a vry, vry, vry small amount, but I'm not 1 of those writers! So, for me, 4 is alot!**

**Thank u: nikkitan89, javarox, sanderswife and Kaiyelle for reviewing!**

**This is my favorite chapter so far**

**_lolololololololololololololololololololololololol_**

Meredith: What the hell happened to Burke!(Meredith was looking a his bloody, skinned up knees)

Burke: Cristina pushed me!(he starts to make the screeching noise)

George: Burke, stop making that noise! (Burke starts screeching louder) SHUT UP! (George puts his hands over his ears, Burke starts running while screeching, George starts chasing after him with his hands still on his ears)

Derek: This is going to be a fight to the death.

Izzie: You mean, either burke is going to die, or George is!

Derek: No, but it sounded cooler that way.

Alex: Cristina, YOU'RE DEAD!(he starts beating her up, Cristina tries to run away, but fails)

Meredith: Alex, STOP!( she pulls Alex off of Cristina, then Alex sits down on a bench, and Cristina sits on the ground)

Izzie: OOO SLIDES!(Izzie starts running toward the slides)

Meredith: NO, _MY _SLIDES!(Meredith chases after Izzie, to the slides, up the stairs, their neck and neck……IZZIE WINS!)

Izzie: I won, I won, I won, YOU LOOSER!(Izzie points at Meredith, Meredith starts screaming)

(Derek walks over to the bench and sits down next to Alex)

Alex: (he turns his head and looks evilly at Derek) Race ya to the seesaw!

Derek: (he turns his head to look evilly at Alex) you're ON!(Derek and Alex take off towards the seesaw, Derek wins) I WIIIIIIINNNNNN!

Alex: Lets just seesaw and not make a big deal out of it, like_ them_(he points his thumb behind him to where Meredith and Izzie are, Izzie still singing her 'I won' chant, and Meredith screaming her head off)

Derek: Yeah, ok.(him and Alex et on the seesaw)

Alex: Weee(he rose up) OOOOO(he came down)Weeeee(he rose up) OOOO(he came down)WeeeeeOOOOO, WeeeeeOOOOOO, WeeeeeeOOOO, Wee-

Derek: Alex, SHUT UP!

Alex: (not listening to Derek)Weeee-OWW!(Derek got off and Alex hit the ground, hard)What the crap was that for!(Alex runs up to Derek, who is walking away)

Derek: You weren't listening to me!

Alex: What do you mean I wasn- oh(Alex walks over to where Cristina is sitting, and sits with her)Why aren't you playing?

Cristina: Eh, don't want to(Cristina walks over to the bench and Alex is left hoping that everyone will tire out soon, or else this will be a loooong night)

_**lolololololololololololololololololololololololol**_

**heh, I finally figured out a good ending, all of the othr chapter endings were a little, unfinished, but I thought that this was a good place to stop.**

**Did I mention that all the chapters so far took place at night? They did.**

**It is AWESOME that u guys think its funny, I didn't think it was vry funny, but I'm glad u guys do, 'cause that's all that matters!**

**Thx to ALL my reviewers! Please continue to review and make me happy!**


	4. I Can't Believe

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**A/N: do u peeps even read these things! Don't know, I'm just wondering**

**WOOHOO!I got 8 reviews 4 the last chapter! That's the most I ever got on 1 chapter!thank u, thank u everyone!  
**

**Ok, short chapter, not as funny, last chapter **

**Well, it will be the last chapter unless u peeps want me 2 write what they did in the parts that I didn't cover**

**Oh yeah, and there will b a sequel/another time that they get drunk**

_**HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi **_

(It's about 5:00 in the morning and everyone is lying on the ground, just, lying there)

George: I can't believe that we've been playing for over 6 hours.

Cristina: I can't believe we didn't run out of things to do.

Alex: I can't believe we haven't fallen asleep yet.

Meredith: I can't believe that we're talking about what we can't believe.

Izzie: I can't believe the party is over.

Derek: I can't believe how BORED I am.

Burke: I can't believe my knees don't hurt anymore.

Meredith: I can't believe we're STILL talking about what we can't believe.

George: I can't believe that I'm the only one who actually got 2 sleep.

Izzie: I did.

Derek: I did.

Meredith: I did.

Cristina: I did.

Burke: I did.

Alex: I get it, I get it, I'm the only one who didn't get to sleep!

George: yup.

Izzie: C'mon, lets go home.(As they walked down the street, there was one thing that they were all thinking 'the party really is over')

END

**_HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi_**

**hope u liked it!**

**review**


End file.
